


Oh Ladybug You Make My Heart Go Doki Doki

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Humor, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Meta, Season 2 spoilers, TV watching, ladybug anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Marinette decides to watch the Ladybug anime series. Contains spoilers for episodes 9 and 10 of season 2





	Oh Ladybug You Make My Heart Go Doki Doki

“I can’t believe this! This is so _ridiculous!_ ”

Tikki turned towards Marinette. The girl sat cross legged on the couch, elbows propped on her knees, hands cupping her cheeks. She stared at the TV with a half bemused half frustrated expression. On screen, the anime versions of Ladybug and Chat Noir were staring dramatically at each other. The camera zoomed in on Chat Noir who dramatically took out the rose in between his teeth and tossed it aside. 

_Ladybug-kun you make my heart go doki-doki!”_ Anime Chat Noir confessed. 

Anime Ladybug gasped. 

_Oh Chat Noir-kun!_ She exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

The two passionately embraced and their lips met in a kiss as cheesy romance music played in the background. 

Tikki giggled.

“I think it’s cute!”

“Cute? _Cute?_ It’s just—do people really think we’re like this?” Marinette threw her hands up in the air.

“Come on Marinette, you know that this Ladybug and Chat Noir are not really you,” Tikki said.

“But they’re based on us,” Marinette pointed at the screen then at herself.

“Well, it’s not the first time people have made up their stories about Ladybug and Chat Noir. I remember back in the 17th century that the great playwright Molière himself wrote a comedy about the mysterious _Mademoiselle Coccinelle_ and her unlucky suitor Chat Noir.”

“But why should this Ladybug fall for _this_ Chat Noir? He’s the world’s biggest jerk! He doesn’t even care about the real Ladybug when they interact each day. It’s _insulting_ to the real Chat Noir. Yeah, sometimes he can be annoying, but he’s also one of the warmest, most kind hearted people I’ve ever met, and I’d hate to think that he’d watch this and think that that’s what people think about him.”

“I think you’re overthinking this a little Marinette. We don’t even know if Chat Noir knows that this series is out there. And in the end it’s just a story,” Tikki said.

“I guess you’re right. But you gotta admit that this series got one thing right: he’s still as flirty as ever, and it’s so over the top,” Marinette gazed back at the screen. Ladybug and Chat Noir were still kissing. 

“You didn’t seem to mind when he set up that balcony for you,” Tikki pointed out with a giggle.

Marinette’s elbows dug into the fabric of her jeans. With a yelp, she sprung up and her arms curled in towards her as she turned to face Tikki. 

“Ow! I—I didn’t know he was going to. I just felt so bad that he was so disappointed that I didn’t show up and he put so much effort into it. I mean if I worked on hard on something like he did I—I’d want to feel appreciated,“ Marinette sounded flustered. 

“But you didn’t seem to mind acting like a couple to trick Glaciator. I mean you two were very close. Holding his arm, kissing his cheek—” Tikki added.

“I did that because I had to!” 

“But what about when he kissed your cheek later? It looked like you _liked_ that kiss,” Tikki playfully said.

“I didn’t know he was going to kiss me either!”

“It was the same look you have whenever you’re around Adrien.”

Embarrassed, Marinette covered her face with her hands.

“Maybe you like him a little?” Tikki proposed. 

“Well—I—I—“ She stuttered. She peeked out from between her fingers at Tikki’s smirk. She then became serious. Down came the hands and she uncrossed her legs and sat up as straight as she could.

“Don’t be silly Tikki! Chat Noir is just a _friend_ to me. It’s dangerous for us anyway to get involved as superheroes. You’re the one who told me that!”

The soundtrack became softer. Anime Ladybug and Chat Noir finally broke off from the kiss. It was then that Marinette and Tikki turned their attention back to the screen, eager to see what would happen next.

_Chat Noir-kun you truly are the greatest friend I ever had!”_ Anime Ladybug exclaimed.

Marinette groaned.

“He’s in _love_ with you! He just kissed you! I swear this is so ridiculous!”

Tikki paused. She then piped up:

“I’m pretty sure that’s just a bad translation.”


End file.
